


Like The Back Of Their Hand

by WolfRampant



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad Acting, Bad Roleplay, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bodyswap, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), enemies to fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant
Summary: Beelzebub and Gabriel, having recently promoted their relationship from professional to romantic, decide to test a theory.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=1475673#cmt1475673

Down on Earth, in a small nondescript apartment that contained nothing but a bed, a battered office desk and a well-used sofa, an angel and a demon were currently snoozing comfortably in each other's arms. There were benefits to taking Gabriel on as a lover, Beelzebub thought as they snuggled closer. He definitely wasn’t modest when choosing his corporation, didn’t mind following orders - prefered it really - and despite his absolute inexperience he proved to be a quick learner where all the things physical were concerned. The only drawback was that he was a cuddler and Beelzebub as a demon of some renown would never admit that they quite enjoyed lying on Gabriel’s chest and listening to the beat of his heart. The archangel made quite a nice pillow and Beelzebub didn’t plan to move any time soon, spent as they both were after several rounds of sex.  
  
“You know, I have an idea,” Beelzebub said. The idea wasn’t exactly new. It had come to them during the second round when Gabriel was balls deep inside them and slammed in and out as if he wanted to crawl inside their corporation.  
  
“Ugh.” was Gabriel’s only reaction.  
  
“Are you listening?”  
  
“Huh?” It was another positive thing about the new direction in their relationship. Gabriel’s brain was so flooded with hormones and endorphins that he could barely form full sentences during the afterglow. Honestly, if Beelzebub knew that this was what made the smug asshole finally shut up, they would have fucked his brains out a long time ago, hereditary enemies or not. But sometimes, like right now, Gabriel’s inability to function after a thorough shag was bloody inconvenient.  
  
Beelzebub moved their hands to his crotch and they pinched him hard. His over-sensitive body made him feel it all the more. Gabriel yelped and jumped, throwing Beelzebub from their comfortable perch on top of him. They scowled at him.  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“Pay attention when I am talking to you.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean you can just attack me. It hurt.” Another inconvenience for bedding an angel was that he wasn’t very receptive to pain, either to receive or bestow it, as they discovered early in their relationship. But, well, they were a demon of gluttony, not wrath. There was enough violence in Hell. They could live without more. Even if they had to give up their dream of spanking Gabriel until his bum was red and he cried tears of humiliation.  
  
“You dezzerved it.” snapped Beelzebub as Gabriel continued to rub the sore spot on his crotch and whinge as if they just tore his dick off. “I had an idea for our list.”  
  
The list was in fact the thing that brought the two of them together after the failed Armageddon. Even as they were speaking it was lying innocently on the desk just a few feet away. It was a very short list and contained the following items:  
  
1\. _Earth????_  
2\. ~~They had sex~~  
3\. They had a lot of sex  
  
It was in fact the list they made of their theories of how the two traitors survived their respective punishment. They made very little progress with it, mainly because they spent most of their meetings testing the theories two and three. So far they learnt that having sex doesn’t make you immune to the holy water or hellfire, so that crossed out number two. They still sported the injuries they got when testing this one. Gabriel still had his hand bandaged just like the pussy he was; it wasn’t even that big or hot a flame, barely the size of candlelight. Beelzebub wore their holy water (diluted 0,001% solution) burn proudly.  
  
Of course, there was no telling that only one act of intercourse did the trick. It might have been gradual exposure that made the traitors impossible to kill and as far as Beelzebub and Gabriel knew, the two renegades had as much as six thousand year head-start. Luckily they had the eternity to catch up. With the Armageddon cancelled and no other goal to work towards, they both had a lot of free time on their hands. There was only the usual administrative paperwork to keep Heaven and Hell running smoothly to occupy them, but after six millennia filling that it was a routine which could be easily delegated.  
  
They applied themselves to their new self-appointed task with extreme diligence.  
  
“What’s the idea?” Gabriel perked up. Figures that he ignores them but mention something to do with the traitors - and thus his wounded pride - and he suddenly listens attentively.  
  
“I think they szwitched their bodies,” said Beelzebub, quite proud that they figured it all by themselves. “Crowley went to Heaven and your angel to Hell.”  
  
Gabriel’s forehead creased in thought. Beelzebub could swear they saw the gears working in his head. “How would it work though? You can’t just switch corporations! They are tailored to you!”  
  
“They are just meat-sacks.” To add emphasis to their point they poked Gabriel in the ribs. He shifted away. “Angel, demon. We are of the same stock.”  
  
“I beg to differ.” sniffed Gabriel imperiously. “My body is ethereal, yours is infernal. Our essences wouldn’t mix. We would probably, like, explode or something.”  
  
“Gabriel, last few days we fucked like bunniezzz. We mixed pretty much every bodily fluid without any adverzze effects.” Beelzebub flicked their eyes to the drying spot on the bed in which Gabriel was lying just a few moments ago. It was their own cum that dripped out of his asshole after they came in him. Twice. It was glorious. Just thinking about it made Beelzebub cock twitch. They forcefully redirected their thoughts back to the conversation at hand. There was a time and place and unfortunately, it was not now. Later they will bend Gabriel over the desk and make him incoherent with pleasure, they swore to themselves.  
  
“Our essences are different. If they interact…”  
  
“Half an hour ago your essence was so out, your bloody wings manifested.” Just as the Gabriel came for the fifth time. Gabriel turned bright red. The pigeon was embarrassed about not controlling his wings properly. Beelzebub didn’t see what he had to be ashamed of. His wings were huge, it was lucky that the apartment room was almost empty or there would be a lot of stuff knocked over and broken. As it was some of his primaries had bent as they brushed against the room's walls. And even Beelzebub had to admit they were beautiful to such an extent it was disgusting. Brilliant white feathers around his joints that were glowing with the divine light gave way to the soft lavender that gradually darkened into the deep blue primaries with white edges. There were gold spots in his feathers and his wings shined as if they were covered in glitter. Beelzebub swore that one of these days they will find an excuse to inspect the archangel’s wings and determine if all of that was natural.  
  
Gabriel folded his arms across his chest. “Even if it could be done, I think I would have noticed that it was that Cragly instead of Aziraphale. He would reek demon for one.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have any reazzon to suszpect it was Crowley though. So if you sensed something you would dismiss it as Crowley rubbing off on Azrafil.”  
  
Gabriel shook his head. “It was still Aziraphale. Acted just like him. Soft and wishy-washy. Blabbering around like he always does.” Gabriel mimed the too much talking with his hand mockingly.  
  
Beelzebub thought back to the trial. It was true that Crowley acted as they expected of Crowley. Far too squeamish for a demon and much too talkative, trying to hide his inadequacy by distracting them by using big fancy words.  
  
“You think they couldn’t pull it off? After six thousand years they must know each other very well.”  
  
“Look. First, Aziraphale is no great actor. He can’t even pretend to be excited about our annual Secret Santa. Second, as much as I hate to admit it, he is still an angel. He couldn’t just walk into hell and do demon things. And if it was the demon in Heaven, I doubt he could resist from doing any mischief…” Gabriel faltered. It looked like someone switched on the lights in his head and was trying to sweep out the cobwebs.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, Aziraphale, he, well, he breathed hellfire at us,” he admitted reluctantly.  
  
Beelzebub smirked amusedly. “How demonic. Did you wet your pants?”  
  
“This is serious.”  
  
“So you admit that it could have been Crowley?”  
  
“Well, Aziraphale could have been just petulant and disobedient like he always is.”  
  
“So he regularly tries to burn you in Hellfire. Nice to know.”  
  
“No! It’s…” Gabriel pressed his lips together. “I don’t believe it could be so easy.” He didn’t believe he could be so easily fooled, more likely. Another strike against his pride. Sinful, sinful archangel. Beelzebub smiled.  
  
“There is only one way to rezzolve this. We will have to switch bodies and test it.”  
  
Gabriel actually sounded incredulous. “Two of us?! You want to pretend to be me?”  
  
“You think I can’t pull it off?” There was a hint of warning in Beelzebub's voice. Gabriel didn’t heed it and continued on.  
  
“As if. You will be stopped at the gates.” he snorted. It was insulting, really. Gabriel, Beelzebub was convinced, wasn’t that hard to figure out. Full of himself. Check. Touchy-feely, constantly invading the other people’s personal space. Check. Loud and cheery, giving out these obnoxious fake smiles in every direction.  
  
“You want to bet?”  
  
“For what?”  
  
Beelzebub smirked. “If I successfully manage to impersonate you, you will let me tie you to the bed.”  
  
“Why would I do that?”  
  
“Because if you manage to impersonate me, I will fulfil zzome request of yours back. A little quid pro quo.”  
  
Gabriel bit his lip, considering. Beelzebub let him ruminate over the offer. Over their long working relationship, they learnt Gabriel needed time to make decisions and he should better not me rushed into one.  
  
“Alright. If I manage to impersonate you,” he hesitated and his cheek reddened a little. “You will call me pet names.”  
  
“Pet names?!” Beelzebub actually felt repulsed. They, the Prince of Hell, calling their fuck buddy pet names? The idea was laughable.  
  
Gabriel nodded resolutely. “Yes. Something nice. Like sweetie. Honey. Birdie.” Beelzebub shuddered. The angels really were addled from all that talk of love and worship and fluffy clouds.  
  
“Fine, pigeon.” They had to preserve their dignity as a demon somehow.  
  
Gabriel glared. Beelzebub decided to back off. There was little chance that it would come to that. Gabriel was terrible at controlling himself, let alone pretending to be someone else. Meanwhile, it would be better not to antagonize him further since he already agreed to the whole scheme.  
  
“Right, let’s do it then.”  
  
“Right now?” squeaked Gabriel.  
  
“No better time.”  
  
“But we are naked!”  
  
Beelzebub rolled their eyes. “Yes. Because we just fucked. Several times. Really nothing we didn’t see before. Now give me your hand.”  
  
Reluctantly Gabriel took their hand. Switching bodies, it turned out, wasn’t difficult at all. First, they felt being stretched like a string. They brushed against something bright and scorching hot; Gabriel’s own essence travelling in the opposite direction. Then they were suddenly looking down at themselves.  
  
In their own body, Gabriel blinked rapidly. Beelzebub straightened and slowly got up from the bed. The floor was a very long way down! The room spun. Beelzebub put one of their hands - more like giant bear paws - on the wall to support themselves. They felt like they were trying to drive a truck that had its stick broken, could only turn in one direction and they could barely reach the breaks. Maybe this body switch thing won’t be as straightforward as they expected. How could Gabriel even move such a heap of muscles?  
  
Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Gabriel take first swaying steps in his new body. He expected his stride to be much longer, managed to trip over himself and crash on the floor.  
  
“Be careful with that!”  
  
“Ow,” complained Gabriel from the ground. “I think I need a little bit more practice.” Silently Beelzebub agreed, but they would never say so out loud.  
  
“Or you can just give up.” saying the words and hearing them in Gabriel’s voice was weird.  
  
Gabriel threw his hands on the bed and pulled himself up. “Never.”  
  
“Then I think it’s on.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Heaven was still so blindingly bright that Beelzebub almost gagged as they ascended on the escalator. They straightened and plastered a happy and carefree smile on their face. The action was in contradiction to their feelings, but Gabriel wouldn’t react to returning home with disgust. Luckily their borrowed face knew what to do, the muscle memory forming the mouth into a wide slightly deranged grin before they had to think about it too hard.  
  
They almost stumbled when leaving the escalator but luckily regained their balance at the last moment, turning it into a happy hop. They approached their first obstacle on their way to Heaven - the guard stationed at the entrance. The angel straightened and puffed up their chest. Beelzebub widened their smile even more.  
  
“Ah, another beautiful day in Heaven,” they said cheerfully.  
  
“Um, yes.”  
  
“We could say it’s truly divine, don’t you agree?”  
  
“Aah, yes, it is.”  
  
“And here you are, faithfully guarding Heaven so no demons sneak in.”  
  
“Yes! Yes, I do that.”  
  
“And what a good job you are doing! No demons in sight!”  
  
Angel's eyes flickered slightly as if they wanted to assure themselves that no demons were indeed in the vicinity.  
  
“Ye-es, archangel. No demons here! Not on my watch!”  
  
Beelzebub patted the guard on the shoulder. They went weak in the knees and swayed.  
  
“Well done then! Continue the excellent job! We don’t want any dirty vile demons to get in! Because you know what would happen if they managed to sneak into our glorious Heaven, don’t you?”  
  
“Uhm, sir!”  
  
“We are always on alert, that’s Heaven.” Beelzebub raised and waved their fist in a celebratory manner as they saw Gabriel do from time to time. “Continue to do the good work.”  
  
“Of-Of course. You can rely on me!”  
  
“Great! Have a nast-nice day. Very very nice day. Seeya!”  
  
With relief, Beelzebub strolled away. Despite the final slip up the first test was passed and the angel noticed nothing amiss. The smile on their face was a little bit more genuine. They turned around the corner, disappearing from the guard’s sight. The hapless angel almost collapsed from relief, rapidly re-thinking their future.  
  
Beelzebub was wholly unaware of the fright that the sudden attention of their superior archangel caused in the poor angel. They strolled through Heaven with boundless energy, leaving the trail of encouragement and hugged bodies in their wake. They had felt quite good about their performance as Gabriel once they reached the executive floor. Playing Gabriel seemed like good fun.  
  
Although Heaven looked the same it had been six thousand years and Beelzebub’s memory faded somewhat. They had no idea where to look for Gabriel’s office and in their pride, they hadn’t bothered to interrogate the archangel about the details of his daily routine when they had the chance. Since they couldn’t just ask around they decided to open doors at random. The first one lead to a storage closet filled with office supplies. The next one was an empty conference room.  
  
Another one turned out to be Michael’s office and to Beelzebub’s gloom it turned out to be currently occupied. When planning their strategy at playing Gabriel, they hoped to avoid Michael as much as possible and here they were coming to her on their own. Unfortunately, Michael turned her head from their work before Beelzebub had a chance to back out of the door and leg it.  
  
“Gabriel? Are you back already?”  
  
“Obviously.” drawled Beelzebub. They stilled. Gabriel didn’t talk like that, did he? They straightened in an effort to fix it. They bounced on their toes. “Yup, I am here. And I am happy to see you!”  
  
Michael frowned distractedly. “Do you have anything to report?”  
  
“Report? No, no. No report!”  
  
“Then what do you want?”  
  
Beelzebub gave a fake little pout. “Can’t I just drop by to see my favourite sister?”  
  
“I thought that was Barachiel.”  
  
Oops. Who was supposed to keep track of Archangels’ family relations anyway? Gabriel and Michael had always seemed as thick as thieves. “My second favourite sister!”  
  
“Gabriel, what is this about?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing.”  
  
“Because I have an actual job to do.” she gave them a pointed stare. “And so do you. More of it since you insist on wandering around Earth and not doing it properly.”  
  
“Right, right. Paperwork. Great! I will get right to it.” slowly Beelzebub backed out. They felt a bit sorry for Gabriel (no, they didn’t he was prat and deserved everything unpleasant that came his way.) If all his siblings treated him so coldly they were no longer surprised that he jumped into their arms so readily.  
  
Fortunately, next room was Gabriel’s office, easily distinguishable by the ubiquitous purple ascents to the furniture. Besides that, it lacked almost any personality like the rest of Heaven. There was a decent stack of paperwork on the desk and as Beelzebub sat down in a huge leather chair - uhg, was that a fake leather? - it occurred to them that besides getting what they wanted from Gabriel it was a great opportunity to spy on Heaven.  
  
The first few files disabused them of that notion. Most of the files contained matters of such minuscule importance that Beelzebub wondered why someone so highly placed as the Archangel Gabriel even bothered with them. Paperwork wasn’t even sorted by priority. Fairly relevant report about an angelic miracle in the Philippines was buried under requisition forms for new white robes and approval for a song the choirs were supposed to sing for Christmas. Dagon would have a field day with this system.  
  
Beelzebub sighed. They hated paperwork just like any self-respecting demon but at least the paperwork Dagon filtered down to them was the one they actually needed to see. This...this was excessive. Against themselves, they pitied Gabriel a little. In Hell writing and filling useless paperwork was used as a punishment for public servants who mismanaged public resources for their own ends.  
  
They wanted nothing more than burn it to the crisp, but if something was Gabriel’s virtue it was diligence, wasn’t it? And they were currently playing Gabriel. He would complete his work without complaint. They got to work.  
  
…………………..  
  
Gabriel kicked his feet up and leaned in the sinfully comfy chair. It was patently unfair. Why was the Prince of Hell afforded more luxury than he, the Archangel of the Lord? They personal quarters, which Gabriel carefully examined trying to sniff out some dirt on Beelzebub, were spacious and well-appointed. It wasn’t that he was forced to live a cell. But his room in Heaven was nothing compared to Beelzebub's, modest and containing only bare necessities. Except for his personal arms and his suits, Gabriel didn’t own anything personal and even the suits were pushing it. Angels were supposed to be humble and austere, taking joy from the simple knowledge of the service to the Almighty and not any material possession and the archangels were supposed to lead by example.  
  
On top of that, Beelzebub didn’t even have too much work to do. Most of their duties seemed to be delegated or competently handled by Dagon, who greeted Gabriel when he arrived.  
  
“You are finally back. How was Earth?”  
  
“It wazzz dizzguzzting azz alwayzzz.”  
  
Dagon only raised her eyebrow on that. “I see.”  
  
“Izz thzere any paperwork for me?” Gabriel asked hopefully. On the way down he got the idea that this could be a great opportunity to gather the intel on Hell.  
  
“I have already taken care of all the incoming messages,” Dagon informed him. “There is nothing requiring your attention. You can put your feet up and relax.”  
  
“Alright,” said Gabriel trying to hide his disappointment. “Thzank you.”  
  
Dagon gave him a long look, then nodded and departed.  
  
Gabriel felt very unangelic feelings of jealousy.  
  
Gabriel didn’t last a very long time sitting still. Like every time when there was nothing to occupy his mind, his body grew restless demanding he expends energy some other way. Soon he was pacing mindlessly around the office. He thought he didn’t do so bad as Beelzebub so far.  
  
Most of Hell was overcrowded and dirty, with something icky running down the walls and it smelled repugnant. The smell of brimstone mixed with rotten eggs, burnt flesh and week-old roadkill. Gabriel tried his hardest not to show his disgust and discreetly avoid the worst spots. To Beelzebub, it was probably equivalent to the scent of a thousand flowers.  
  
He knew that pacing around like a captive tiger wasn’t what would Beelzebub do. They were always so unmoving and indifferent as a statue when with him but what was the harm if no-one was currently watching him?  
  
That was why he almost jumped out of his borrowed corporation when the door to the office banged open and one of the disposable demons barged in, throwing himself on the floor.  
  
“My Prince! Come quickly!”  
  
“What’s this!” Gabriel tried to smother the rising panic.  
  
“It’s Duke Elariz! He discorporated Earl Bagtrak and the seventh circle is rioting!”  
  
Gabriel had no idea who the two aforementioned demons were, but then again demons in Hell switched positions quite frequently as they stabbed each other in the back and battled for rank. The only thing Gabriel concerned himself with was that Beelzebub was still the Prince of Hell responsible to negotiating with Heaven and that was it. Demons were demons and if they weakened themselves by fighting among themselves it was only better for Heaven. Except now he realized with dawning horror, he was pretending to be Beelzebub and it was Beelzebub’s job to solve the disputes. And he had no idea how Beelzebub approached such matters.  
  
“Why did he dizzcorporate him?”  
  
“Um...it was..er...Earl Bagtrak didn’t want to share..er….proceed from the candy.”  
  
“Candy?” asked Gabriel. These demons really were ridiculous, discorporating each other over human junk.  
  
“Yes, yes...er, Earl Bagtrak ran black market with smuggled candy for years.”  
  
Right. Beelzebub would deal with any disruption to their day quickly and harshly, wouldn’t they? There was no time to carefully consider all his options as Gabriel was accustomed to. Beelzebub wouldn’t dawdle. His mind made up he nodded in his best approximation of Beelzebub and drawled with boredom. “I will deal withzz thzezze idiotzz.”  
  
“You will?! Of course!” the demon replied giddily. “I will lead the way!”  
  
Quickly the demon lead Gabriel to a maze of narrow and empty corridors tunneled through the stone, and he could barely keep up with his now much shorter stride. He stumbled several times and that was probably what saved him when the crowbar came down to his head.  
  
He turned around quickly and lunged at whoever attacked him. It was a good thing that his reflexes remained as fast in the borrowed corporation. He jumped up, took hold of the ugly demons head - through the surge of adrenalin he noticed that he had three eyes - and twisted. The crack of the bones announced the demon’s broken neck and he collapsed like a puppet with cut strings.  
  
“Hell!”  
  
Gabriel realized that even with one demon killed, he was trapped in, with a big ugly demon with huge curved horns in front of him and two others blocking his escape from behind. Electricity crackled at his fingerprints and he prepared to send down his favourite offensive weapon, a lightning bolt, but he stopped himself. If being so foolishly lead into a trap didn't give him away, using his signature weapon would certainly do so.  
  
“What’zzz thizzz about?” he said instead, faking nonchalance and trying to buy himself time to get himself out of the situation.  
  
“As if you don’t know.” said the huge demon. “Deal was six thousand years and then we will get another chance to get even with the wank-wings. But thanks to someone,” the demon growled, “who couldn’t raise the Antichrist right, we are still here.”  
  
“That would be the demon Crowley.” Gabriel started to smile charmingly but he was still playing Beelzebub, right? He changed his expression quickly to a scowl and rolled his eyes.  
  
“And who was responsible for Crowley? Nope, I think it’s time for the new Prince of Hell.”  
  
“Zzzomeone like you, I prezzzume.”  
  
“At least I don’t fuck around with Archangels.”  
  
Gabriel froze. Did the demon know something about him and Beelzebub? That was worrisome. Meanwhile, the demon advanced menacingly.  
  
“Dagon, it’s good to see you! Help me!”  
  
“What?!” demon looked back to Dagon who was nowhere in sight. Gabriel, not believing that it actually worked, took an opportunity to kick him to the back of the knee and he collapsed to the ground with a cry and heavy thud. Two demons behind him leaped at him brandishing their weapons. The first one swung at him with a hook sword but he chose his weapon badly for a location and it the tip stuck the low ceiling of the tunnel and that gave Gabriel time to bend down and crash into the advancing demon's legs. He flew over his back and landed on the big horned demon who was just getting up.  
  
The third demon stabbed down with much better-selected dirk but Gabriel avoided the strike by an inch. He latched at the demon's arm and twisted. The demon dropped the weapon on the ground with a painful grimace. Gabriel still gripping the demon’s arm swung him around and threw him to the wall. He swept his dropped weapon from the floor.  
  
The huge demon, probably their leader, now stood and limped towards him with a furious look on his face. He hefted a big spiked club but he left his stomach uncovered. Gabriel took advantage of that, nimbly avoiding his swing and cleaving his belly open. Black blood exploded out and coated Gabriel’s hands.  
  
The second demon dropped his hook sword and scrambled away. He turned to the last demon who was still sitting dazed on the floor. “Mercy! Mercy!” he cried pleadingly.  
  
“I don’t think so.” with one smooth motion, Gabriel stabbed the dirk through his eye.  
  
He walked away, anger and adrenalin coursing through his veins. As he reached the main corridors he met Dagon who was followed by a group of heavily armed demons. Gabriel lifted his dirk threateningly.  
  
“My lord! We are sorry! They tricked us with an emergency at the gates!” blurted Dagon looking at his bloodied hands in horror. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I have dealt withzz the conzzzpiratorzz.”  
  
“What do you wish to do with them?”  
  
“Tie thzem up and zzuzzpend them over the Lake of Fire for the nexzt milenium.” barked Gabriel.  
  
One of the demons whistled. “Harsh.” muttered another one. But at that particular moment, Gabriel didn’t care what the demons thought of this or if it was something Beelzebub would do.  
  
The four demons attacked his Beelzebub and that was unforgivable.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael watched the door to Gabriel’s office with a frown. Something was wrong. First Paliel, one of the angels guarding the staff entrance to Heaven, an easy and undemanding job as far as Michael was concerned, suffered a nervous breakdown and came to shamefully admit that he was slacking on duty and muttered something about the great and wise archangel Gabriel catching him at it. The angel obviously lost his mind and Michael had him quietly transferred to janitorial department.  
  
But that wasn’t an end of incidents somehow connected to Gabriel. Angels started coming to her, asking all concerned whether Gabriel was alright. Apparently he spent significant part of the day going around Heaven, assaulting unsuspecting angels with unexpected hugs and questioning their performance very unsubtly.  
  
Now Gabriel was alway very affectionate with a habit of invading others’ personal space especially after misreading the situation and assuming exactly the opposite thing, and there was no question that he was as subtle as a sledgehammer, but in six thousand years he learnt to control his impulses and not just embrace people randomly.  
  
Michael knew her brother pretty well. She knew that under his fake smiles and the obnoxious confidence he hid his own feelings of anxiety and inadequacy. Usually he behaving even more like this was a sign that Gabriel was under stress.  
  
So she decided to observe him herself and already she saw things that concerned her. First was that Gabriel had thrown himself into his work with great diligence. Not that Gabriel wasn’t diligent, far from it. If angels were graced with a surname, then diligence would be Gabriel’s middle name. But something was off about it. Gabriel spent hours at this, not taking any of his frequents breaks to stretch his legs, sigh despodently and stick his nose into other angels’ work. Michael actually pulled out his completed and filed paperwork, just to see if he wasn’t moping inside, and it seemed that it was all professionally and efficiently done. There were no smiley faces drawn on the paperwork that Gabriel had approved, no reports send back to clarify minor points.  
  
Nor had he come to bother her as he usually did when something was on his mind. It actually seemed that opposite was happening and Gabriel was actively avoiding her. The few times she managed to catch a sight of him, he hastily waved at her and disappeared down the corridor. She had to admit that it stung a little that Gabriel was reluctant to confide in her with his troubles.  
  
Some would call her paranoid but she was convinced she was just being cautious. Since the failed Armageddon Michael was expecting Gabriel to snap. Now it seemed that it was happening, covertly and without any explosions yet, but happening nonetheless, and Michael had considered it to be her duty to limit any damage to the innocent bystanders and Gabriel himself.  
  
So she pushed Gabriel’s door open - the doors in Heaven had no locks or even handles, for there was nothing to be hidden behind the lock and key, the only concession to privacy was that the doors were not see-through or that there were any door at all and even that was pushing it in the eyes of some purists - and peaked inside Gabriel’s office. He looked up and gave her a tense smile, putting his hands on his desk.  
  
“Michael,” he said in calm measured tone and Michael shivered, not really knowing why. “How can I help you?”  
  
“You have been closed in this room since you came back from Earth. I was wondering what you are up to.”  
  
“I have just been completing my work.” _Like you told me too_ , hovered unsaid in the air. Since when did Gabriel managed to sound scathing?  
  
“Well, you should take time for a rest. You have been working since you came back. WE should go sparring together.” said Michael, aiming for a voice of reason.  
  
“I have too much work.” that was clearly a lie. There was only a few folders in Gabriel’s undone tray and there was nothing in his workload that couldn’t wait. Gabriel was always a bad liar. It didn’t mean that he never lied, but Michael could always figure out pretty well why he lied. It was usually to preserve his image. But Michael couldn’t figure out what he was lying about now or why. And that was bothersome.  
  
“You can’t shut yourself in your office forever and only see your secretary. You are the Management, Gabriel. You have to be seen up and about.”  
  
Gabriel gave her one of his trademark fake smiles, but still, Michael was disturbed. Underneath it there was something even more false about it. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.  
  
“Don’t worry, Michael. I won’t neglect my duties.”  
  
Michael nodded. “Than I hope you won’t forget to attend the meeting of the archangels tomorrow.”  
  
Gabriel grinned again. “I am looking forward to it.”  
  
Disquieted Michael left, swearing that her eyes won’t leave Gabriel from now on. There was no archangel meeting scheduled.  
……  
  
Sneaking out of Hell turned out to be pretty difficult as it was extremely overcrowded place and Beelzebub was an easily recognizable demon. Places that weren’t overfilled with demons were filled to the brim with tormented human souls, some of them disfigured to such an extent that they weren’t even recognizable as human anymore. The ones that were in the hell the longest were reduced to pulsing clumps of energy discharging waves of pure fear, despair and pain. It made Gabriel’s borrowed skin crawl and he wondered what would happen if he, being an angel, got too close. Probably nothing good. He gave these things a wide berth.  
  
After the assassination attempt, Gabriel had to endure what seemed eternity in a freezing cold throne while the various demons of Hell swore their continued loyalty to Beelzebub. That when Gabriel plan decided to leave Hell.  
  
It was probably the first time Gabriel, who lived by the creed of never admitting of not knowing anything, felt so utterly and thoroughly out of his depth. Hell was a place when he had to be on his guard but revealing himself to be the archangel would be last of his problem. Demons were just as ready to attack him as Beelzebub and Beelzebub will be the one who will have to live with any mistakes he will make.  
  
He was finally in the sight of the Hell’s main gates, trying not to slip on the ice, when Dagon caught up to him.  
  
“My Prince! Are you leaving already?”  
  
Gabriel tried his hardest not to show that Dagon’s sudden appearance startled him. “I have matters to attend to on the surface.” he said, letting boredom and indifference seep into his voice.  
  
“But what about the feast, my lord?” asked Dagon innocently.  
  
 _Feast? What feast?_ “What feast?”  
  
“Our traditional feast to sate your appetite of course. Demon of gluttony and all that. I know you get cranky if you don’t fill yourself on the finest delicacies. After the events of the last days out chefs put an extra effort into it in hopes of pleasing you and lifting your mood.”  
  
Gabriel looked longingly towards the gates trying to think up an excuse why he needed to leave right now. Nothing came to mind. Thinking on his feet - thinking in general to be honest - wasn’t his strongest suit.  
  
Dagon leaned closer and whispered. “With things in Hell so unstable right now it’s important to make everything look normal. Leaving now would just be a sign of weakness, don’t you think?”  
  
Gabriel gave the gates one last look. If his leaving right now jeopardised Beelzebub’s standings in Hell, then there was really no way to win this. He will have to pray and hope for the best. “Alright, alright.” he turned back to the gates and Dagon, so he didn’t see har roll her eyes.  
  
……  
  
They were under suspicion, Beelzebub knew. They just hoped that the conclusion of the angels won’t be that the Prince of Hell was possessing Gabriel’s body. That was rather far fetched idea.  
  
Beelzebub thought they had pretty good handle on Gabriel’s personality, but their mistake was thinking there was no nuance to it, that he might possibly act different with them, his adversary, and different with his fellow angels.  
  
Gabriel wasn’t apparently so dedicated to his job to stay locked in his office until it was all done, so they ventured out among other angels. But they were hampered by the fact that once they saw them coming they found an excuse to be elsewhere. Obviously something in their manner disturbed the angels but Beelzebub couldn’t figure out how to play Gabriel convincingly.  
  
And Michael was constantly on their heels. Speaking of her…  
  
“Gabriel, I have finally found you.” Michael walked towards them in quick confident strides. It didn’t matter that Gabriel’s corporation had over six feet, whenever Beelzebub had to share the space with Michael, it was her who seemed to have larger presence and made them feel small. It irritated them to no end. “There is...an urgent situation in the Central Quarter that needs our intervention.”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Beelzebub swallowed and followed Michael to an open plaza at the edge of the administrative building they occupied. The whole of Heaven stretched underneath them and even Beelzebub had to admit it was beautiful. Huge city laid as far as eye could see, with mountain range hidden under the cover of clouds in the distance.  
  
With a flourish Michael manifested her wings. They were blood red interwoven with silver and the shape of hawk or some other bird of prey. There was an actual honest to Satan Blades in the place of her first primary feather. Beelzebub always thought it was a legend spread around to spook the younger demons.  
  
Michael looked over to them expectantly and Beelzebub knew they were screwed. They had Gabriel’s corporation but his wings weren’t part of that. Beelzebub would bet that Michael planned it this way too and there was no emergency to fly to in the first place.  
  
But Beelzebub hadn’t risen from insignificant common angel to the Prince of Hell by being the one to give up. “Perhaps you should go ahead. I grab something in my office and join you later.” By taking the stairs.  
  
But Michael only narrowed her eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” Beelzebub forced a smile.  
  
“I think something is very wrong. You haven’t been yourself lately. And now you don’t want me to see your wings. Is it that you are not Gabriel at all.”  
  
“You lost your mind. Of course I am Gabriel.”  
  
“Then prove it. Show me your wings.” Michael took one step forward, Beelzebub took one step back. “But I don't think you can.”  
  
Michael’s wings moved in a flash and Beelzebub had her bladed primary under her throat. “Who are you and where is my brother.”  
  
Beelzebub could theoretically fight. But Michael was the God’s Champion and on her own turf. So they did the sensible thing and raised her hands slowly. “This isn’t what it looks like.”  
  
If looks could set them on fire, Beelzebub would be now a pile of ashes. “If Gabriel is hurt I will evirescate you.”  
  
“You really don’t want to do that. I don’t know what would happen to us if Gabriel is still in my corporation.”  
  
“Your corporation...Beelzebub?!”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Michael hissed. “Where is Gabriel?”  
  
“In Hell.”  
  
“Gabriel. Is. In. Hell. If you…”  
  
“On his own free will!” added Beelzebub quickly.  
  
“Why would Gabriel did something so foolish?”  
  
“We are testing a theory. We thought the traitors swapped bodies. We are trying to see if they really could fool us.”  
  
“By pretending to be each other?” to Beelzebub’s relief Michael lowered her wing few inches.  
  
“It obviously didn’t work.” Beelzebub sighed. “What tipped you off?”  
  
“You were acting a little bit too much like Gabriel.”  
  
“Right. Since you caught me, I guess I just go.”  
  
Michael’s wing rose again. “Not so quickly. First I will make sure that you are not lying. And if Gabriel is harmed in any way…”  
  
“Yes, I get it. You will end me.” Beelzebub rolled their eyes.  
  
“Don’t get smart with me. And when you see Gabriel, you will tell him that he is not of the hook with this and he better have a good explanation why he thought letting a demon into Heaven in his corporation was a good idea.”  
  
…………………….  
  
Gabriel was experiencing the entirely novel sensations in his long life - that of being filled to bursting with gross matter and feeling sick with it. He fought his need to burp but than thought the demons probably showed their appreciation to food this way and burped with relish.  
  
Opposite him, Dagon nibbled on her food and asked concerned if something was amiss if he tried to end the feast. The feast in Hell's language was no grand event. It basically consisted of Gabriel eating and demons bringing more and more food. He didn’t know it, as even the finest dishes prepared by the finest chefs would be disgusting to him but he was presented with the most unusual and stomach churning food combination humanity invented.  
  
The thirteenth course arrived. Dagon clapped her hands enthusiastically. “Jellied eels! You favourite, my Prince.”  
  
Gabriel felt like crying. His plate was filled with food that look even more unappetising than the all previous courses put together.  
  
“Let’s dig in.”  
  
Gabriel forced himself to pick the fork.  
  
“You still don’t have enough, Gabriel?”  
  
Gabriel almost jumped out of his seat. “What did you call me?”  
  
“Gabriel. It is you, isn’t it? Please don’t deny it. It was pretty obvious almost the moment you walked into Hell.”  
  
“You knew?! Then why…?” Gabriel helplessly pointed at the table which was bending under the weight of the food that could feed a village.  
  
Dagon shrugged. “I have to get my fun somewhere, don’t I? And tormenting you was pretty fun.”  
  
“So you set these demons after me?”  
  
“No. You deal with it pretty well, considering. But that’s why you have to leave. The demons are still terrified but soon they will notice something is wrong.”  
  
“You are just going to let me leave. I could be here to spy on Hell or even sabotage.”  
  
“Please, as if you would have enough imagination to think up something like this. This is some hairbrained idea Beelzebub thought up. They probably got infected with angelic stupidity. I told them that would happen.”  
  
Dagon knew about them? He will have to take it up with Beelzebub.  
  
“Can you at least tell me what gave me away.”  
  
Dagon rolled her eyes. “Do you want an alphabetical or chronological list?” At Gabriel’s glare they relented. “It was mostly the irritating buzzing.”  
  
“Beelzebub buzzes!” he protested indignantly.  
  
“Not on every damn word, which you would actually know if you cared to listen. Plus you made decisions Beelzebub wouldn’t do and you don’t move like them, you are too stiff...Do I need to continue?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then I think you should be on your way. Oh, and do tell Beelzebub not to drag their dalliances to the Hell’s business again. I am set back on paperwork because of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be smut next chapter, I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

Armed with the ballpoint pen they fished out of Gabriel’s breast pocket, Beelzebub crossed out the point four _They swapped bodies_ out of their list with a little bit more force than necessary, tearing the paper.

“Well, I think we can conclude that they didn’t do this.”

Gabriel nodded miserably, one of his hands pressed to his stomach. In fact, his face looked a bit green.

“You didn’t do anything to damage my corporation, did you?” they asked a bit worriedly. Getting a replacement in Hell would take years even for a Prince.

Gabriel shook his head quickly, looked even more queasy and curled into himself.

“That doesn’t inspire confidence.” frowned Beelzebub. “Gabriel, I swear to Satan if you did something to my body, I am going to tie you naked to the door of the church. On a major holiday. And on your ass, I am going to write Naughty Archangel. And…”

“It’s the food!” cried Gabriel. "I had to eat to preserve my cover."

Beelzebub stared for a moment. Then they barked a laugh. “Poor little Gabby, did Dagon make you a feast? Did she make you eat it all?”

Gabriel coloured. It was strange on Beelzebub’s always impassive face. “It’s not funny.”

“You know you can just miracle it out of your stomach.” they took pity on Gabriel. His eyes widened. Obviously he didn’t know that. He snapped his fingers and he exhaled in relief.

Beelzebub rolled their purple eyes. “No wonder you failed. You couldn't convincingly pretend you are me to save your life. I bet Dagon knew right away.”

Gabriel bristled. “You have nothing to brag about. You are here, aren’t you?”

“Ha, I would last much longer if it weren’t for Michael.” 

“You can’t play me any better than I can you, admit it.” there was an undertone of smugness in his voice. If he failed in something, at least Beelzebub didn’t fare any better then him.

Beelzebub snorted. “Dream on. I was still better than you.”

Gabriel squared up his shoulders, but the effect was ruined by the fact that in his current corporation he barely reached to Beelzebub’s shoulder. The demon in question grinned. There were many drawbacks to inhabiting Gabriel’s unwieldy corporation but the ability to look down on people wasn't one of them. Gabriel’s frustration was only a bonus.

Until he stomped on their foot. Beelzebub stumbled around clutching their hurting toe. “You idiot. You know it’s your leg.”

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, but then brightened again. “I just miracle it healed.”

Sneering, Beelzebub sent a demonic miracle to make the healing difficult. They could live with little pain. Question was, could Gabriel?

“Why did you do it anyway?”

“That’s what you always do when I do something to annoy you.”

Beelzebub frowned. Gabriel was right that they tended to kick him to the shin, or pinch him or hit his arm when he grew particularly intolerable. Ugh, now that made them sound bad. But they never hit him hard! Figures that Gabriel wouldn’t be able to control his strength even in a different body.

And Gabriel wanted to play this game. Well, you needed two for that. They smirked and turned their smirk into a pout. “Oh, woe is me. I think my foot is going to fall off. You have to kiss it better."

Gabriel looked confused. It wasn’t an attractive look on Beelzebub’s face. They resolved to never make this expression under any circumstances.

“You want me to kiss your foot?”

Beelzebub puckered their lips. “I think that I will accept an alternative.”

Still not entirely sure what he was doing, Gabriel stood on his tiptoes and kissed Beelzebub fully on the mouth. Or at least he tried to. After a few moments, he swayed and had to hold himself on Beelzebub’s broad shoulders not to fall. Frustrated he grabbed their tie and pulled them down for an easier reach. Beelzebub didn’t resist, instead bending down with a smirk. Gabriel kissed them again. It was an entirely different sensation then he was used to; his mouth was smaller and his counterpart was never this passive. Beelzebub barely moved their mouth, in fact, they seemed bored. He doubled his effort, slipping his tongue between Beelzebub’s parted lips and brushing against their tongue, nibbling on their lower lip gently, not even stopping to breathe. He explored their mouth, his hands roaming all over their shoulders and sides and finally, Beelzebub rewarded him with a low moan. They put their hands on Gabriel’s hips, bringing them both closer. The angle was not the best but he could now rub his stirring erection against the growing bulge in Beelzebub’s pants. 

It was not enough. The fire in his veins screamed at him to move it further. With a low growl, he twisted the tie around his hand and dragged Beelzebub to the bed. They followed him obediently and sat down at the edge of the mattress at his slight push, looking up at him expectantly. Gabriel resisted an urge to bite his lip. Usually, it was Beelzebub who initiated sex, who imposed their dominance and Gabriel usually followed their lead. Oh, but he was Beelzebub now, wasn’t he? And Beelzebub usually got right to it. He felt himself growing harder at the thought of being in charge.

With stumbling fingers he dropped his pants and a lacy underwear to his knees, taking his half-erect cock into his hand. Putting one hand into Beelzebub’s hair he ran the cockhead across their lips. Beelzebub leaned forward kissing the head and then sticking their tongue and lapping at it and then continued to lick and suck across the whole length. When they took the mushroom head into their mouth and sucked hard, Gabriel’s breath hitched. Beelzebub bobbed their head, taking even more of his cock inside. It was not as thick as he was used to but it was still pretty long and he was about three quarters in when he felt himself hit the back of Beelzebub’s throat. Putting their hands to use they reached between his legs, found his cunt and ran their fingers with butterfly touched between his labia. Gabriel buckled his hips when they rubbed his clit and they put their other hand on his stomach to stop him from moving.

Gabriel often wondered why Beelzebub bothered to wear penis and vulva both at once beside of the convenience of not having to put them on and off as they changed their preferences. But now he suspected he knew. The combination of the mouth on his cock and a thumb roughly circling his clitoris was exquisite. He could keep coming just from that. He resolved to try it on his own corporation the moment the opportunity presented itself.

Beelzebub continued moving their head, slicking him in their saliva and running their tongue on the underside of his cock. They looked him into the eyes, fluttering their eyelashes at him and Gabriel felt he was about to lose control very soon. It wasn’t that Beelzebub had never sucked him off - it was one of the first pleasure of the flesh they have introduced to him. But the image of his own face sucking on his cock combined with Beelzebub’s ministrations was driving him crazy. Later he would spend hours agonizing over whether he was turned on by his own body and what that made him or if it was only the fact that Beelzebub was currently occupying it that made his cock so hard and his cunt so wet. And to think he expected to be in charge. 

Breathing hard and feeling himself on the edge of orgasm, Gabriel pulled at Beelzebub’s hair, stilling them and withdrawing out of reach. He replaced his cock with his fingers and Beelzebub lapped at them just as eagerly.

“Right,” he said hoarsely. “Get on the bed. On your four.”

Following his direction, Beelzebub turned around and crawled on the bed on their hands and knees, laying their head on the bed raising their ass to the air. Gabriel followed. He unclasped their belt and in one swift motion pulled their pants down to their ankles, where they kicked them off and took the rest of their clothes, while Gabriel made a short work of his own clothes, throwing it on the floor.

They were not wearing any underwear.

“You naughty angel.” Gabriel forced himself to say in Beelzebub’s voice. “Are you so desperate for my cock?”

In response Beelzebub lifted their ass even higher, shaking it. Gabriel frowned a little. Did Beelzebub saw him like some kind of a slut? He petted their ass with his hand and moving his fingers between their cheeks. Beelzebub pushed against him impatiently. He inserted his finger into their hole, meeting no resistance. Frowning he inserted the second finger. Beelzebub was already stretched out and slick and his fingers glided inside with ridiculous ease.

“You used a demonic miracle on my body?” he asked incredulously, running his fingers in and out, Beelzebub trying to follow. 

“Come on, don’t deny you don’t help yourself along with a small miracle. You always become loose unnaturally quickly when I start stretching you.”

“That’s no true.”

Beelzebub just shrugged and their snort turned into a moan because Gabriel just brushed against their prostate. 

Gabriel wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t make himself ready by a miracle. He would never be caught dead performing miracle like that; it went on record for all Heaven to see, after all. But he never realized that he was performing one subconsciously. He expected all body parts to fit and so they did. But he never actually made himself outright prepared for penetration and he helped to stretch Beelzebub to recognize the difference. 

Adding the third finger just to be sure. Beelzebub pushed against his hand with increased insistence. “Come on, Beelz,” they cried in off-key imitation of Gabriel. “I need more. I want your great demonic cock inside me.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel replaced his fingers with a cock and sunk into Beelzebub with one smooth move, their ass invitingly warm around him. Beneath him, Beelzebub moaned theatrically. He placed his hands at Beelzebub’s sides, withdrew that only the tip of his cock remained inside of them and slammed into them again. Beelzebub let out something halfway between a moan and a scream.

“Stop it,” growled Gabriel. It was terribly distracting and he felt his cock twitch. He shouldn’t find the sound of his own voice moaning so wantonly erotic. It was embarrassing.

“I am not doing anything you don’t,” said Beelzebub breathlessly. “It’s not my fault your body is so sensitive.”

While it was true that he was more vocal during sex than Beelzebub, especially if he was the bottom, he never screamed loud enough to wake up the whole building. Did he?

Gabriel gave them an experimental shove, rocking into them without really moving and they groaned again. Beelzebub mumbled something into the sheets. Gabriel caught words _compensating and celibacy._

Trying to stifle his own moans he set a rhythm, Beelzebub moaning beneath him every time his cock brushed against their prostate. He increased his pace until the bed was shaking and Beelzebub’s body was trembling with the effort not to come yet. Gabriel felt himself getting close too and he gritted his teeth. In no way was he going to come before Beelzebub. He pulled to lift Beelzebub’s ass and reached around to pump their swollen cock which so far only rubbed against the sheets. It took only a few firm strokes and they were coming on his hand. Gabriel drove them through their climax. Catching their breath, Beelzebub looked back at him, eyes blown wide that the purple pupils were barely visible. Gabriel speeded up, chasing his own orgasm.

"Come on,” Beelzebub met his every thrust with their own push back. “Give me your cumm.” They clenched their ass around his cock and he was coming with hot spurts deep in their ass with a guttural groan. The wave of pleasure travelled right from his cock to his unused cunt and he felt hmself getting even wetter.

He collapsed against them, head on their shoulder blades, half-hard cock still twitching inside.

“Fuck, you really are sensitive,” said Beelzebub from beneath him. 

With a groan Gabriel rolled off to lie beside them, leaving Beelzebub’s comfy heat with a moan. A trickle of his own come dripped from their hole. He still felt aftershock and while his cock was rapidly growing limp, his vulva was demanding attention. He curiously ran his fingers between his folds and felt a bolt of pleasure.

“You want help with that?” Beelzebub rose on their knees, stroking their cock still covered with evidence of their previous climax, back to hardness. That was a good thing about the Celestials. For them, there was no such thing as a refractory period. 

Beelzebub lowered themselves between his legs, kissing his neck and chest. “Since it’s your first time getting fucked with cunt I’ll be gentle.” that was exactly the same thing Beelzebub said every time they tried something new.

But they didn’t get to the fucking. Instead, they continued kissing his chest and stomach and caressing him everywhere their mouth left. They kneaded his small perky breasts and rubbed his nipples to hardness until he thought he would explode.

“Beelz, please.”

“Who?”

“Don’t be such a tease.”

“I am only a tease because _you_ are a tease.” Beelzebub rubbed the tip of their cock between his folds but not entering him. Gabriel groaned in frustration.

“Please, fuck me already.”

Beelzebub put a tip of their cock inside him. Gabriel spread his legs, lifting his pelvis to take more of them inside. Beelzebub pulled back and Gabriel groaned. “We do it my way or not at all.”

“That’s...bold for you.” breathed Gabriel.

“I am done playing games,” Beelzebub informed him with a smirk. “I just want to give this body a ride.” They entered him again just with the tip and pulled out. Then again, slightly deeper. With each thrust, they plunged a bit deeper and by the time they fully settled inside of him, Gabriel was so over-sensitive that it took only a few further thrusts for him to be coming around their cock. He felt stuffed and he loved it. 

Beelzebub didn’t stop fucking him through his orgasm and he felt another wave building up. He wrapped his legs around their hips as they drove into him, impossibly deeper and deeper. Clutching at the sheets with his fists, he came again. Above him, Beelzebub closed their eyes to delay their own orgasm and continued rocking him with an increasingly uneven rhythm. 

By the time Gabriel came for the third time, he was so sensitive tears gathered in his eyes. The sensation was so intense that he thought there was an explosion of light. For a brief moment, his pleasure doubled and he felt he himself might explode. He felt both his walls contracting around the cock and his cock twitching inside a wet heat. Then he was back his body, his hips still rocking in the few last shallow thrust. He pulled out of Beelzebub with shallow pop and lay down next to them, utterly spent.

After a while, Beelzebub ran a hand through his wet hair. “Fuck, that was the best orgasm I ever had. We have to do it again sometime.”

Gabriel nodded mutely, not able to speak or even move.

He was almost at the edge of falling asleep when he felt Beelzebub getting up. He wrapped his arms around their waist. “Don’t go,” he mumbled into their neck.

“I have to. I have to fix whatever damage you managed to inflict on Hell.”

“You shouldn’t go at all. It’s dangerous.”

“Dah! It’s Hell!”

“I mean it. They tied to kill you!”

Beelzebub rolled their eyes. Silly angel. “Gabriel, we consider it a slow month in Hell if someone doesn’t try to kill their superior.”

Gabriel's arms only tightened around them. “I mean it. Stay here. With me. You don’t have to see Hell ever again.”

“Don’t be stupid. I am a demon. It’s my job.”

“Horrible job,” mumbled Gabriel. “Don’t go there.”

“And I suppose you will protect me from Satan after he comes looking for me.”

“I will.” Bless the bloody idiot, he sounded like he believed it. Still, there was no arguing with Gabriel. He seemed to be getting distraught.

“Alright. I will stay for a little awhile.” and then sneak out after you fall asleep. They pressed themselves against the angel’s chest and he draped a blanket over the both of them. Beelzebub ran gentle hands across is back, drawing patterns onto his skin. After a while, they felt his breathing slow and his eyes close. But they felt so comfortably warm they didn’t want to move. They guessed they could stay for a few moments more. Hell can wait. They dropped to sleep after their lover.

…..

“I can’t believe they believed they could pull it off.”

“I admit that out of idiot ideas Gabriel ever agreed to, this must be one of the most idiotic ones.”

“He was terrible pretending to be Beelzebub. I almost discorporated out of secondhand embarrassment.”

“Still, do you think the Traitors could use this method to trick us?”

“They would have to be much better actors then Beelzebub and Gabriel.”

“That’s not that hard.”

“Why, Archangel Michael, you think you would be able to pull it off.”

“Ha, of course. No-one would have any idea. Unlike these two I know how to be discreet.”

“Wanna bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing purely a sex scene. I found it incredibly hard so the result is probbaly not that good. Still practice makes perfect, doesn't it? I think I will go back to writing angst.


End file.
